Invierno sin ti, verano contigo
by jacque-kari
Summary: No le dijo la verdad, que siempre había pensado que era peligroso depender tanto de alguien y que creía ser lo suficientemente independiente para no hacerlo, pero que él había burlado todas sus barreras, instalándose ahí, desde donde las personas no son tan fáciles de erradicar. A veces no nos damos cuenta de cuánto queremos a alguien sino hasta que lo tenemos lejos.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Invierno sin ti, verano contigo**_

" _Qué peligrosa es esa gente que te hace reír todo el tiempo, porque después no están por un rato y como que se te apaga la vida un poco"_

- **Eduardo Galeano** -

Diez días. Diez días llevaba Taichi lejos y ya lo extrañaba horriblemente, pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor era que todavía le quedaban dos meses y veinte días más para regresar. Su calendario daba fe de ello.

La portadora de dichos pensamientos, que respondía al nombre de Sora, suspiró. Nunca pensó que podría extrañar tanto a aquel tonto.

Todavía recordaba las palabras que le dijo cuando le anunció, varias semanas atrás, que se iría de intercambio a Estados Unidos:

—No me extrañes demasiado, pelirroja —frase que por supuesto acompañó con un guiño de su ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa socarrona de las suyas.

—¿Bromeas? —contestó ella automáticamente de puro coraje ante su habitual derroche de seguridad en sí mismo—. Noventa días sin ti serán un paraíso. Podré salir con las chicas, pintarme las uñas y dedicarme finalmente a coser esas prendas que debo tener listas para el festival

Todo aquello para lo que parecía no encontrar tiempo desde que se hicieron novios o que Taichi simplemente le arrebataba sin remordimiento alguno.

Sí, eso fue lo que dijo, pero la verdad no había hecho ninguna de esas actividades. No había hecho mucho, en realidad, a pesar de que cuando Taichi llamaba fingía haber tenido un día muy ajetreado y hasta soltaba algún bostezo demasiado prefabricado para que sonase real. Al menos él tenía la educación de no mencionarlo.

El problema era que en ningún momento esperó que la ausencia de quien fuera su novio por ya casi un año, se sintiera tan fuerte en ella. Sabía que era la primera vez que iban a estar lejos, físicamente hablando, por tanto tiempo, pero no lo difícil que sería sobrellevarlo. En ocasiones se descubría mirando a su lado, como si esperara verlo allí, y la decepción le oprimía el pecho.  
Los días definitivamente eran más grises sin él, más aburridos. Le faltaban sus ocurrencias y bromas, incluso las más malas, pero sobre todo sus sonrisas.

Tanto era así que algunos días se levantaba de un humor de perros, que no mejoraba en lo absoluto con los comentarios de sus amigos que decían que andaba amargada porque lo echaba en falta. Ja, ¡ni que fuera para tanto! Bueno, un poco, pero tampoco era que se le notara demasiado, seguro ellos exageraban.

Cuando Taichi volvió, fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto con Hikari y Takeru. Trató por todos los medios de disimular su ansiedad por verlo, pero su cuñada y amigo no eran discretos al ocultar esas sonrisitas cómplices de burla que dirigían hacia ella cada tanto como si le dijeran: Podemos leer tu alma y sabemos que te mueres por verlo.

Veinte minutos después de que llegaron, lo vieron aparecer detrás de la mampara, arrastrando perezosamente la maleta tras él con esa actitud tan suya que no obedecía a ninguna definición del diccionario, ninguna que Sora conociera al menos.

En ese momento dio un paso al frente y se detuvo al ver, con curiosidad, que un rayo de sol iluminaba al castaño por unos instantes, diluyendo los contornos de su silueta y volviéndolo irreconocible si no hubiera sido porque ya lo había identificado desde antes.

De repente y sin preverlo, sintió que el sol salía dentro de ella. Así de simple por más ilógico que sonara, como si todos esos meses hubiera vivido en un invierno personal.

Ahora que estaba cerca, volvía a iluminarle la vida mejor que cualquier verano o primavera. Aquello la asustó porque no había comprendido hasta ese momento cuán dependiente se había vuelto a él y desde luego no quería que se enterase o sabría el cielo cuánto se jactaría de ello. Sin embargo, le dio la sensación de que lo llevaba impreso en el rostro y que por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera, Taichi se daría cuenta. Lo sabría, él siempre sabía. La leía mejor que nadie y de una forma que la asustaba casi tanto como la sorprendía, sobre todo considerando que conociéndola tan bien siempre se las ingeniaba para hallar una manera de meter la pata, tanto así que a veces creía que lo hacía por mera diversión.

Pero si cuando el castaño llegó a su lado pudo intuir el curso de sus pensamientos, no lo dijo. En cambio solo la llamó pelirroja antes de atraparla, o más bien estrujarla, entre sus brazos.

—Anda ya, suéltame que hay gente mirando —reclamó azorada.

—No quiero —contestó con simpleza, afianzando más el agarre en su cintura y obligándola a ella a mantenerse en puntas de pie a pesar de que no la superaba por tanto en altura.

—Eres peligroso, Taichi Yagami.

Aquella declaración, contra todo pronóstico y para sorpresa de la misma Sora, logró que el chico se alejara.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que te extrañé –contestó ella con una sonrisa enigmática, feliz de poder dejarlo con la duda por una vez en su vida.

No le dijo la verdad, que siempre había pensado que era peligroso depender tanto de alguien y que creía ser lo suficientemente independiente para no hacerlo, pero que él había burlado todas sus barreras, instalándose ahí, desde donde las personas no son tan fáciles de erradicar y eso era lo que lo hacía extremadamente peligroso a sus ojos. Porque si sentía que si la vida se le apagaba un poco sin él, ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo si un día no estaba? Se trataba de un riesgo muy grande, uno que, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que valía la pena correr. Taichi lo valía sin lugar a dudas.

Prefería muchos días claros a su lado, que una vida a oscuras sin él, porque siempre sería mejor haber conocido el sol, que vivir sin haberlo visto ni una sola vez.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

El otro día estaba revisando las imágenes con frases que tengo en mi celular, y al dar con la que cité al principio recordé que la había descargado porque me recordó mucho al Taiora. En cuestión de minutos ya había esbozado esta pequeña viñeta.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
